Make Em' Say Uhh
by Baseball Commish
Summary: What happens when a youma tries to call one of the senshi's house? Insanity!


As usual, I don't own shit.  
  
Phone Rings...  
  
InOut Sailor Studios, whassup?  
  
Who dis is? Who dis is?  
  
girl, this Ruka Tenou, who is this?  
  
Oh dis Ami  
  
Ami?! *said with disbelief*  
  
Yeah dis Ami!  
  
Ami?! (Yeah) Well if this Ami lemme hear ya say ungggggggggggh  
  
UngnGNGYAHAHgngnnghh *voice cracking*  
  
This ain't no motherfuckin Ami!  
  
Girl, hang the phone up  
  
  
  
[Makoto] Make em say Uhh, Uhh  
  
you goddamn youma (you goddamn youma)  
  
  
  
[Makoto]  
  
Youma, I'm the senshi of the planet jupita  
  
Y'all after big sould, we after big youma  
  
Juuban Ward hustlas, soldiers in fukus  
  
Schoolgirls, and lovas with talking cats  
  
Never gave a fuck bout no dudes on our riches  
  
And youmaz come short, I'm diggin ditches  
  
M.K. pullin stripes, jupita in thunda  
  
And fools run up wrong, I'm knockin out some teeth  
  
I'm down here slangin, rappin with da souljas  
  
Tryin to get rid of all you haters and you bustas  
  
Steppin on cold, break a youmaz nose  
  
In the projects youma, anything goes  
  
Breakin fools off cause I'm a Sailor soldier  
  
At ease now bitck, this pass me the doja  
  
[Minako] Make em say Uhh, Uhh  
  
you goddamn youma (you goddamn youma)  
  
[Minako] Make em say Uhh, Uhh  
  
you goddamn youma (you goddamn youma)  
  
  
  
[Minako]  
  
Mina exercising love, of venus bustin out the business  
  
Chains choppin haters business to about the size of da silver prism  
  
They heard we scary, sailor mercenary  
  
No tellin how bad it get, because the worst'll vary  
  
I heard you make em worry, that this for da love  
  
They intimidated by the crescent beams that I shoot  
  
Moon Cats salute! Every robbery in store, cause they know  
  
everything Mina know, mean mo' love yo'  
  
Little Mina still want the dick, da pussy and the love  
  
In your hood, remindin you bitches of who the baddest  
  
Definitely the maddest, so the love stick da dick up  
  
My UNGGGGGGH went twice (ungh, ungh)  
  
And ended with nine, get em  
  
[Ami] Make em say Uhh, Uhh  
  
you goddamn youma (you goddamn youma)  
  
[Ami] Make em say Uhh, Uhh  
  
you goddamn youma (you goddamn youma)  
  
  
  
[Silkk the Shocker]  
  
Ami gon' make ya say Uhh, I'ma make you say Oww  
  
I'm not Mamoru C but guaranteed to kill this negaverse Crowd  
  
I stay on like icicles, money, cause I like the frizz  
  
Hittin nothin but tight pussy, call me, I might hit ya  
  
Youma make em say nah-nah-nah, don't trip  
  
After I bust your shit, then after that say na-nah-nah-nah  
  
I hang with sailaz, I do my thang with sailaz (uhh)  
  
They wanna know if I math, cause I hang with a whole gang of sailaz  
  
So when, we connect bitch better respect this, I step quick  
  
Cause I got a, vicious aqua illusion but ya know what? Da bubbles is quick!  
  
Ami, you the type of sailor that promotes violence? You ain't right  
  
cause I'll step in Juuban and say somethin  
  
to get that youma start to, fightin!!  
  
Bad as vogues, I'm cold, extra see through  
  
Always knockin youmaz cause I make em all see 3-D  
  
And Mercury the game that I spit, Sailor Soldiers got my back  
  
Usagi run this motherfucker, Moon sailaz  
  
And I, betcha y'all youmaz say, Run!  
  
[Rei] Make em say Uhh, Uhh  
  
you goddamn youma (you goddamn youma)  
  
[Rei] Make em say Uhh, Uhh  
  
you goddamn youma (you goddamn youma)  
  
  
  
[Rei]  
  
We capitalize and monopolize on everything we see keep fire flamin  
  
and hot, we got the industry locked, we can't be stopped, too hot  
  
Check the spots that we got, on Hikawa  
  
This saila can set up firewalls, we fadin all you youmas  
  
Want some mo? Then let's go, stretch you out like elastic  
  
Zip that youma up in plastic, have Beryl pickin caskets  
  
We drastic, our tactics is homegrown in juuban  
  
So feel the wrath of this sista, it's like you fightin 10 sailaz  
  
Forget the baby boys, it's the biggest pyro Rei  
  
The Unlady Like diva, Yuuichirou eater, believe her  
  
Or see her, and get that ass embarrassed  
  
If you're a decision maker, guaranteed you'll get carried away  
  
So stay in yo' place, when ya hear da pyro speakin  
  
Peppa spray, clear the way, when ya see Mars creepin  
  
[Usagi] Make em say Uhh, Uhh  
  
you goddamn youma (you goddamn youma)  
  
[Usagi] Make em say Uhh, Uhh  
  
you goddamn youma (you goddamn youma)  
  
  
  
[Usagi]  
  
Hi  
  
I'm that soulja that whine and stick-up Mamo when they won't know how to do it  
  
You could be the little bitty skinny odango-atama with the meat in her hair  
  
Usin the gens and Rubius too  
  
I done paid my dues, but still played the blues  
  
Youma play me like you was scared to lose  
  
I'm still a fool, you ain't heard the news  
  
I was a Juuban soulja, makin major moves  
  
I won't stop now, bitch, I can't stop  
  
You can't stop me, so bitch don't try  
  
We Saila soldiers, we don't die  
  
We keep rollin, na-nah-nah-nah-nah  
  
All aboard, bitch it's like a choir inside  
  
The group goin halleujah!  
  
Sailaz goin to war, got to fightin and spreadin inside rumors  
  
Bitches be sayin he there, we there, BEWARE!!!  
  
C there, Ami there Mina there, Rei there, Mako there  
  
Ain't no magic cap, on top of mamo's cock  
  
I roll with nothin, but them Sailor riders  
  
I gets down youma, I hold my crystal high  
  
Watch how many bitches get wild, na-nah na-nah  
  
Read and Review Folks 


End file.
